Really Tight Jeans
by BnB447
Summary: Booth has trouble getting Brennan out of a really tight pair of jeans. He wants something and is finding it hard to get it. Rated M for the pure smut that this fic is! COMPLETE


_AN: This one is dedicated to Lilou004. She was disappointed that I did not include something like this in my other story (I Love You, I Guess. You should read that if you're looking for a multi chapter fic), so I wrote this for her. Enjoy and review please, I'd love to hear what you think._

Brennan was at the sink drying the dishes.

The day had been long and tiresome and all she really wanted was sleep.

"Hey, baby." Booth had come downstairs from having his shower. A fluffy towel the only thing covering him. He wrapped his arms around Brennan's waist from behind.

"Good shower?" She said as she put down the drying cloth and turned in his arms.

"Mmm, yeah, it was good. Today was a really shitty one,"

He placed a kiss on her nose.

"Better when I get to see you though. Sorry we didn't get to have lunch together, today. I was pilled in paperwork all afternoon. You could barely see my head behind my desk.

"Booth, I doubt you had that much paperwork." She grinned up at him.

"Okay, smartypants, maybe not that much. It was quiet a lot though." He ran his hands up to her face and his lips met hers. He knew she would make a silly observation about the 'smartypants' comment, so he silenced her before she could try.

Booth's hand moved down Brennan's body and landed on her thigh. She was wearing the tightest jeans possible and Booth just wanted to rip them off of her. His fingers trailed over to undo her button and zipper. He could feel her skin just under the waistband, it was warm and soft. Her lace panties just visible. He let out a low growl. His erection tenting the towel. He was painfully hard and ready.

His lips had moved to her neck, as he nipped and kisses along her clavicle. Brennan's hands had flown up to tangle in Booth's hair.

He slid down her body slowly, while pulling her top up and over her head. Creamy skin met his eyes as his lips kissed down her breasts and down to her navel. His fingers reached her open pants and he tugged them down. They didn't move passed her beautiful round buttocks.

"Bones, what is this? Could you not have found a tighter pair of jeans in the shop?"

He stood up and placed his hands on Brennan's waist and lifted her up onto the bench.

"I like these jeans, Booth. They are comfortable."

Booth placed a hand on Brennan's chest in encouragement to lean back and she did. She lifted her pelvis and Booth tugged on her jeans. They came off with much difficulty.

"I have never worked this hard to get in your pants before, Bones," He let out a laugh.

"You're normally so easy." He smiled at her.

Even though she knew he was joking, she hit him across the arm.

Once her pants hit the floor, Brennan spread her legs and Booth moved in. He grabbed her nape and kissed her. His hands slipped through her hair, as he passionately kissed her mouth, jaw and neck. One hand slipped down to her core. The lace panties doing nothing to hide the fact that she was very wet. Booth moaned as his fingers pulled her panties to one slide and he slid two fingers into her. Brennan cried out in ecstasy as he slowly pumped his fingers inside her. Her fingernails scratched at his back and shoulders as they continued to kiss. Her hands reached behind her back as she popped her bra clasp and her breasts fell free. Booth could feel the hardness of her nipples on his chest. With his spare hand, he undid the knot of the towel and it fell to the floor. His erection sprang free and forward.

Brennan noticed this a cracked a smile.

He pumped her harder, he could feel her spasm on him and he knew she was close. With heavy breathing all she could muster to say was.

"Inside me, now."

He ripped off her panties and the shredded lace hit the floor. He lined himself up and grabbed Brennan's neck. He pulled her forward towards him, as he shot his hips in front of him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, squeezing with her thighs. He could feel his erection being strangled in a vice like grip. He looked Brennan in the eye and smiled.

'Fuck, I love this woman," He thought as he gained speed.

'She just, gets me in every way.'

His knees buckled.

"Booth, are you close?" Brennan managed to pant out.

"Yes, very."

They rocked together a few times and an orgasm flooded Brennan.

She screamed out a chant of "Booth, Booth, oh Booth."

That was enough to spill him over and they sank into each other.

"Well, that was," She tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Yes, Booth, it was, as always." He gave him a kiss and hoped off the bench.

She bent over and picked up her bra and the shredded panties.

"Booth, you have to stop doing this," She held up the panties.

"These were a favourite pair of mine. I'm going to have to stop caring about my underwear, if I have to throw out a thirty dollar pair of panties nearly every time we have sex."

Booth grinned at her.

"Don't use your grin on me, that never works."

Booth reached forward and grabbed Brennan.

"Oh," He kissed her lips.

"It works, and you know it."


End file.
